Silverflight
' Silverflight' (Jemma) is a platinum blond haired White Barn Owl Rune with blue eyes and middle sized, white wings. Appearance Apprentice Version Warrior Version Beast Form Personality and Interests Relationships Suncub The former secondary mentor of Jemma. After her and Ce grew closer to each other from some training lessons, they both had a crush on each other created. However, they couldn't be together, due to the fact that Ce disliked relationships between warrior and apprentice, what is also against the clan laws. Even so, they eventually kissed and spent a night together, but when Ce was suspended from his job as mentor because of this, they weren't able to meet each other anymore. While Jemma was sent on a mission to bring the cousins of the royal family back to FeatherClan, Ce became mates with Pashmina, what hurt her to the worst point, so she grew to have a grudge against him for what he had done. Miragesight Pashmina is the constant love rival of Jemma, in both of her relationships, with Ce and his brother Quade. Tallglow Antiphony Ceacilia is the best female friend of Jemma. She met her through an accident, when she walked through the halls of the apprentice nest and bumped into her. They had a long talk together in the library, what made them become good friends. Afterwards they met each other more often, what deepened their relationship in many ways. Also, Caecilia was the first apprentice friend Jemma had found. History In the Before Series Tallglow - Innocent Pain Jemma appears in the epilogue of the story. She is seen at her secondary apprentice ceremony, where she receives the apprentice name "Silver". Her mentor is Suncub. In the Original Series Second Generation ... When both of them wake up, Jemma is told to use the bathroom. While she is using the bathroom, Ce notices the sketchbook of Jemma, which is laying under the bed. As he looks through the pages, he eventually finds the picture Jemma has drawn the night before. The moment Jemma comes back, the sketchbook is dropped and Ce pretends nothing happened, but Jemma notices how nervous he is and therefore understands very quickly that he is lying to her about it. Ce mentions the sketches he has seen in the sketchbook, much to Jemma's embarassment. She tries to run away, but Ce immadiately catches up with her again and makes her stop, telling her it was okay to draw him and that he does not think she is doing the same mistake as Pashmina, but only having fun in drawing her mentor. ... When Ce suddenly gets suspended from his job as deputy, Jemma is send on a difficult mission, along with some older warriors. She is supposed to bring back the other part of the royal family from their trip through the other kingdoms behind the mountains. She does not appear anymore afterwards. Character Gallery Jemma Chibi.png|Jemma Chibi Trivia *She has been shown with black hair. Family Members No Family Members revealed Tree Ceremonies Quotes Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Second Generation Characters Category:Feather Omen Characters Category:Pebblepool's Prophecy Characters Category:Third Generation Characters Category:Fourth Generation Characters Category:FeatherClan Members Category:FeatherClan Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Mentor